


drink 'til we're sunny

by house_laurie



Series: GOTBANGTAN [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 06:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_laurie/pseuds/house_laurie
Summary: Kunpimook is just too irresistable -- but Hoseok doesn't mind one bit.





	drink 'til we're sunny

 

“Hey, Bambi…”

Even though he thinks he hears somebody calling his name, Kunpimook doesn't stir right away and continues to doze without a care in the world. Even from behind closed eyelids, he can almost see the waves that rolled against the sandy beach some feet away from their tent as they came in with the tide, shimmering like millions of sparkly diamonds and more blue than any sapphire crystal he'd ever seen under the glass in a jewelry store. The soft  _ roar _  of the waves as they rolled in was calming enough that Kunpimook was sure he could fall asleep to the sound of the waves crashing against the beach and with his head pillowed by Hoseok's strong chest where he was being further lulled to sleep by his heartbeat, he didn't doubt it at all.

“Mookie… hey, Mookie…”

“Mmm, what?” said male grumbles under his breath, forcing his heavy eyelids open so he could look up -- or more like glare -- at Hoseok, who appeared to be wide awake compared to him.

He almost wants to ask Hoseok why he's still awake, especially since Kunpimook had assumed that he had also been napping for the past half hour as well, but he can tell something is on his boyfriend's mind and he waits for him to speak, teetering between impatient and curious as seemingly millennia pass before his boyfriend finally speaks.

“I love you.”

“You disturbed me from my precious beauty sleep to tell me that?” Kunpimook snorts as he pinches Hoseok’s stomach through his shirt just a little too hard, though he feels some pleasure from hearing him go “ow!” before batting his hand away.

“Yah, don’t be ungrateful, you punk.”

“How am I being ungrateful?”

“You didn’t tell me ‘I love you’ back!”

“I’ll tell you later,” Kunpimook grumbles, which earns him a swat to his butt that doesn’t really hurt but still sends him leaping skyward as if he were a cartoon character that got lit ablaze. And in doing so, he knocks skulls with Hoseok, who falls back against the mattress with a groan as he holds his aching head.

“Ugh, shit.”

Even though it hurts, the pain in his cranium being made worse all of a sudden by the sparkling waves that no longer looked pretty as they did a few moments before he and Hoseok smacked heads, Kunpimook still brings a hand up to rub at his forehead, blinking back tears as he gingerly rubs the awfully sensitive part of his head that was sure to show a big, dark bruise sooner or later. And it was located in a place that wouldn’t be so easy to hide it with his hair, especially because of the trim he’d gotten a few weeks ago.

“Aw, do you want me to kiss it better?” Hoseok hears Kunpimook ask him a few minutes later once they’ve both stopped rubbing their aching craniums.

And despite how much his head still pounds, he forces his eyes open so he can lock gazes with his boyfriend. And as soon as he’s no longer seeing three copies of Kunpimook floating around in front of him, he reaches forward with his free hand and flicks his boyfriend on the forehead.

“Hey! What was that for?”

“I don’t think I like your tone.”

“What did I say?”

“You weren’t really going to kiss my boo-boo, were you?” Hoseok accuses teasingly and Kunpimook pouts, eyebrows furrowing a bit and just the picture of his boyfriend looking like a kicked puppy tugs at the elder’s heartstrings just a tiny bit.

“I was!”

“Really, now?”

“Uh-huh, but now I don’t want to,” and without waiting for a response from Hoseok, Kunpimook scrambles off the air mattress he and Hoseok had been lying on for the past half hour or so -- but who could really tell? -- and out of the tent, scurrying off towards the water as fast as his wobbly, half-asleep legs can carry him, with his boyfriend no doubt right on his heels.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spots a flash and bumps into something  _ something _ , quickly realizing that Hoseok caught up to him. But before he can turn his head to look at the elder, a squeal escapes into the air as Kunpimook feels his whole world shift, Hoseok having slung him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. The feeling of weightlessness frightens him, especially since he wasn’t used to anybody carrying him let alone doing so in the way that Hoseok was.

And if Kunpimook was being truly honest, Hoseok was the first one to ever successfully pick him up without dropping him on his head.

And the fact that he did it so effortlessly is what sends his heart hammering in his chest like it had kicked into overdrive, Kunpimook finding himself writhing in Hoseok's grasp but is unable to wriggle free no matter how hard he struggles. His eyes shoot open when the sound of water sloshing around fills his ears and as Hoseok delves deeper and deeper into the blue until he’s up to his waist, Kunpimook realizes what he’s going to do and he shrieks out,

“No, Hobi, no! No-no-no! No! Don’t do this! No!” 

But the only thing he sees is his world turn upside down before blue suddenly surrounds him as he breaks below the surface, millions of tiny bubbles (and some not so tiny) coming to tickle his cheeks and nose like butterflies coming to kiss his skin with their fluttering wings. Kunpimook even dares open his eyes, even though he reasons with himself that it’ll just be for a second, and his heart skips a beat at how _blue_ the water is below the surface, sparkling as sunlight dove down to the sandy bottom where it lights up every little grain of sand floating about as if they were made of gold. And then, as he feels the last bits of oxygen he’s clinging to dissipate, Kunpimook leaps to his feet and starts taking in greedy sucks of air as fast as his lungs will allow.

“You’re such a bitch,” he gasps once he’s caught his breath and is no longer coughing and to his annoyance, Hoseok flashes him the sunniest grin he’s ever seen on anybody. But then again, he’s sure that Hoseok’s one of those people who has the sun shining out of his ass.

“I’m your bitch,” Hoseok snorts as he wades over to his lover and wraps his arms around his waist, pressing kisses to his wet face and brushing his hair away so it wasn’t sticking to his forehead.

“And now I’m all wet.” 

“So am I,” and Kunpimook rolls his eyes when Hoseok adds, “but you know, I bet I could make you wet in a totally different way, Bambi.”

“Ew, you sound like a porn star.”

“A sexy porn star?”

“Pshh, no way!”

“I’m offended that you don’t think I could be a porn star!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t think you can seduce me with those magical dancer hips of yours.”

“I’m flattered that you think my hips are magical,” Hoseok laughs, finding himself chuckling even harder when his lover scoffs, only for an absolute look of disdain to overtake his features.

“Don’t let the praise go to your head, Hobi.”

“Which one?” and this earns him a pinch to the arm that  _ actually hurts _  and he slaps Kunpimook’s hands away, finding that now it’s his turn to pout in protest. Sadly, he gets no love from the younger, who just thumbs at his lips and then starts to swim away -- or more like, kick up as much water as he can to irk him even more.

Kunpimook currently had a vendetta against Hoseok and he figured any little thing, whether it was pinching the elder or splashing him with water, was a fair way to get even with him after he’d been tossed into the drink against his will. Whether he knew it or not, Hoseok had it coming  _ big time _ . Once the splashing finally dies down, Hoseok finds that Kunpimook has gained some considerable distance but it only takes him a few moments, it seems, to close off the space between them and when he’s close enough, he wraps his arms around his lover’s shoulders and holds on even when Kunpimook tries to push him away.

“Ew, Hobi, get away!” the younger shrieks as he narrowly avoids being kissed on the cheek but when he notices his boyfriend pouting, looking almost like a kicked puppy, he can’t help but feel a little sympathetic to his lover’s plight and he swims back to him as quickly as he can.

“Oh, now you want to cuddle?” Hoseok teases as Kunpimook drapes his arms around his shoulders and all the younger does is peck him on the mouth before doing the same with his nose and temple. 

“I wuv you, Hobi,” Kunpimook says cutely, making sure to give him his best pout, and at this, Hoseok rolls his eyes but he doesn’t push him away.

“Ugh, you’re so greasy.”

“I’m greasy like that chicken you bought me for lunch last week but, unlike that chicken, at least I’m yummy.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Hoseok growls against his mouth as he tugs the younger closer until they’re chest-to-chest and Kunpimook is almost sitting in his lap -- or at least, as close as he can while they’re both floating around. “You’re already so irresistible as it is.”

“You love me more than you love chocolate,” and Hoseok hums a soft “yes, I do” before closing off the space between them, moulding his lips to Kunpimook’s for another kiss.

He tastes a bit of sea salt as their tongues come to dance but it only adds to the sweetness of his lover's mouth, sweet strawberries coming to dance on Hoseok’s tastebuds and he delves deeper for more, desperate to relish in the delectable taste that reminded him of expensive chocolates as well as something that was purely Kunpimook himself. To his frustration, Hoseok finds he can’t figure out where he wants to put his hands, fingers tangling in Kunpimook’s wet locks before freeing themselves only to snake down to his lover’s hips. That leaves Hoseok feeling more than a little unsatisfied and his hands roam further down, finding purchase at Kunpimook’s ass where he squeezes and kneads the globes, relishing in the firmness.

“I think you’re a little too obsessed with my ass,” Kunpimook mumbles against his mouth when they part, chest heaving as he gasps with Hoseok breathing just as hard, and the elder smirks.

“Who said that was a bad thing?”

“Nobody,” and Hoseok can’t help but toss his head back in amusement, laughter rumbling out of his sternum as he chuckles for a good few minutes and earning him a strange look from Kunpimook.

“What’s so funny, huh?”

“Nothing,” the elder chuckles as he leans in to brush his nose against Kunpimook’s. “I just love that you can always make me laugh.”

“I can do a lot more than just make you laugh.”

“Yes ,  you can,” and this time, Kunpimook can’t help but chuckle a little bit, especially since they both knew exactly what he meant by that. 

They don’t notice it right away but the sun slowly begins to set in the sky and with it, it takes the warmth that had clung to the water, leaving Hoseok and Kunpimook shivering more and more as time goes on. Their toes are the first to feel somewhat numb as the water progressively loses its warmth but Hoseok doesn’t take notice to how cold it really is until just getting splashed causes him to leap several feet into the air and body going rigid from the chills that shoot through him like shrapnel tearing through him.

“C’mon, let’s get out of the water. I’m cold,” Hoseok shivers.

“But I don’t wanna get out!”

“But Mookie, it’s cold and I’m freezing!”

“Well, I’m not!”

“If you agree to get out, I’ll carry you back to shore.”

“Are you gonna sling me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes again?” Kunpimook accuses, puffing his cheeks out in protest and jutting his lips out in a pout in hopes of gaining his boyfriend’s sympathy, and Hoseok grins before climbing to his feet and helping his boyfriend do the same a few moments later.

“How about, this time, I carry you like you’re my bride?” he purrs in his boyfriend’s ear, boldly nipping at the lobe with teeth in hopes of riling up Kunpimook even more. And judging by the way the younger’s breath hitches in his throat, quickly falling into tiny, staccato gasps, he can tell that Kunpimook’s already too far gone.

“Don’t drop me,” is all he hears as he lifts Kunpimook into his arms, the younger bringing his own to wrap around his neck so there was a less chance of him getting dropped -- and of course, to provide Hoseok with some leverage so he wasn’t hefting him to shore all on his own.

“I won’t,” and thankfully, Hoseok carries through on his promise without once psyching him out or doing anything that would lead him to think he was going to get dropped on his ass. If he did, Kunpimook knew for a fact he would’ve wrestled himself out of his the elder’s arms and held his head under the water until he drowned.

“We’ve made it to your castle, your highness,” Hoseok says once his feet have touched down on the large, polka-dotted bedsheet they had laid down underneath the tent as a way to keep sand from getting inside and he sets Kunpimook down on his feet, earning a kiss to the cheek that lights his blood up like a fire receiving kindling.

He follows after Kunpimook, crawling into their tent once he’s wiped his wet feet on the blanket, and finds himself lying on the air mattress again, almost feeling as if he’d never abandoned the comforts in favor of running out after his boyfriend. He’s thankful for the fact that the sun had long since started to set, which makes cuddling a lot less painful because it’s no longer so hot that they’re at risk of combusting due to sharing body heat, and he drapes an arm over Kunpimook’s waist as soon as he’s perfectly comfortable on his chest. His hair has fanned out and whenever he breathes in, he can feel tendrils of dark hair tickling his nose, causing it to twitch and eventually forcing Hoseok to scratch it so he didn’t wind up sneezing.

“Even though you’re kind of a jerk sometimes, you’re still my favorite person in the whole, wide world,” Kunpimook whispers as he comes to straddle him and Hoseok can’t help but smirk when his lover’s lips come to cover his own.

There’s absolutely nothing that can compare to kissing the Thai beauty sitting in his lap, Hoseok having found that there’s no pair of lips that’s more _soft_ , so pillowy like down feathers, or _succulent_ , bearing a taste that reminds the elder of strawberries, than Kunpimook’s. 

Every little breath that escapes their lungs and drag of their tongues as they danced, which lights their veins on fire hotter and hotter with every second that passes by, leaves Hoseok gasping into his lover’s mouth as he pressed little kisses to his lover’s soft lower lip while he struggles to catch his breath. A tug at his hair has him staring up at the sky -- and then at Kunpimook as he leans down to close off the space between them -- as warmth comes to cover his mouth, heart hammering against his ribcage as he kisses and kisses and is kissed back with soft lips that  _ must be _  made of clouds. 

And almost like he’s a teenage boy kissing his crush for the first time, he finds himself unsure of where to place his hands, fingers tangling in his lover’s raven locks and then breaking free as they trail down his lover’s toned arms and catching with his fingers, only to continue the trail until they’ve left a scorched path on his lover’s body, both of them tugging clothes off until all that clings to them are pesky boxers. Even though they’re too caught up in each other, they don’t let those get in the way and Hoseok boldly pushes forward to press his lips to Kunpimook’s, pulling away shortly afterward with a  _ smack _ .

“Shit, Bambi, ride me,” he groans as he feels his lover grinding down against him, cock as hard as his own and straining against his boxers, and the younger grins before closing off the space between them for another kiss that steals away all of the breath from his lover’s burning lungs.

“Hobi, we’re in public,” he whispers against his mouth, placing extra emphasis on the word  _ public  _ just in case he’d forgotten where they were, and said elder scoffs.

“Last time I checked,” Hoseok scoffs, “it’s getting late and we’re the only ones here.”

“You’re such an exhibitionist.”

“C’mon, Mookie, grind on me. I’m gonna have you cumming in those pretty boxers of yours so fast that you’re gonna have to take them off. Or maybe I’ll just strip you down myself and finger you until you’re begging me to let you cum.”

“That sounds like lots of fun. Are you gonna fuck me, too?”

“I just might if you keep on acting naughty. After all, somebody’s gotta teach you how to behave,” the elder growls, smacking his lover’s ass and kneading the soft, firm flesh in his hand.

“Hey, you can do whatever you want with me as long as you’re willing to carry me for the next week or two.”

“Sounds like fun. Zip up the tent for me, baby,” and to Hoseok’s surprise, just watching his boyfriend do that proves to be a rather mesmerizing experience.

He’s positive that there’s nobody else in the world who could possible look more stunning while doing something as simple as messing with the tent’s zipper than the tanned beauty sitting in his lap. Even under sunlight, his skin is colored somewhere between golden brown and cafe au lait, such a lovely shade of bronze that he can’t help but feel a little jealous, finding himself wishing that his own skin was more like his boyfriend’s. But then again, Kunpimook was totally deserving of his skin tone -- he was truly an exotic beauty -- and Hoseok felt so fortunate to be the only one who got to adore every little thing that made up the man he loved.

“Shit, you’re stunning,” Hoseok gasps, hiccuping as he feels Kunpimook’s hand slip past the waistband of his boxers to curl around his cock, pumping him at a languid pace that makes his stomach cave and chest heave. 

The blush that finds its way onto Kunpimook’s tawny cheeks, Hoseok feeling certain that it was a blush and not just redness from his body heating up, makes him smile and the elder reaches forward until his hand is pressed firm against his lover’s clothed cock, lips curling back into a smug grin when the younger moans fill the air, so adorably low-pitched that he keeps palming him in hopes of hearing more of those beautiful sounds. 

There’s just something about Kunpimook, something  _ impish _ , that can be seen full-force when he’s stripped down like this, vulnerable and whimpering like he depended on orgasms in order to breathe, that spurs Hoseok on until he’s also pumping his lover, their hands gliding across each other’s dicks in smooth, slick slides that are aided by the precum that dribbles down their shafts.

Those tiny moans turn into  _ oh-oh-oh’s  _ as Hoseok speeds up his strokes, the elder staring adoringly at Kunpimook’s ethereal features as his eyebrows furrow and his mouth falls open, eyes fluttering closed as he basks in the pleasure that washes over him in waves. Suddenly, the only thing that matters is making sure his lover gets to cum and Hoseok completely forgets his own pleasure in favor of admiring the way that Kunpimook’s chest starts to rise and fall in heavy strides and eyes squeeze shut from bliss, trembling arms looking as if they could hardly hold him up. 

“Shit, Mookie,” said male hears his lover whisper as he starts to pump him faster and faster, twisting his wrist and digging his thumb into Kunpimook’s weeping slit, aided by precum dribbling down his shaft. “You're beautiful.”

“Ho-Hoseok,” Kunpimook gasps into his mouth, moans spilling out of his throat as he feels heat rolling in his belly, stomach tightening and it only takes a few, deft strokes for the tightly wound coil in his belly to snap and causing cum splatter all over Hoseok’s belly and hand. 

“You’re so good, so, so good,” he hears the elder praise him as he falls into the open space beside him, eyes screwed shut and plump lips parted.

While his boyfriend lays boneless, eyes closed and chest rising and falling in smooth strides, Hoseok shifts and tugs away the last article of clothing clinging to Kunpimook’s body until he’s left lying completely bare and then does the same with himself, tossing his boxers somewhere off to the side before snuggling up to his lover. Kunpimook still looks rather fucked out, eyes glazed over and eyelids hanging heavy as if he’s about to fall asleep and with a soft chuckle, Hoseok presses a kiss to his slightly sweaty forehead.

“Did that feel good, Mookie?”

“Mhm, it did… but you didn’t get to cum,” and Hoseok doesn’t miss how Kunpimook sounds disappointed at this, his voice bearing a slight whine to it that makes the elder want to go  _ ”awww”  _ in adoration. He shifts so Kunpimook can rest his head on his chest while hoping to catch his breath and automatically notices a shift in his boyfriend, the younger already looking a little more lively now that they were cuddling.

And for a few minutes, that’s what they do, allowing themselves to relax in each other’s arms while Kunpimook sleepily traces little hearts into Hoseok’s chest and relishing in the sweet feeling of the elder stroking his cheek, which he does in hopes of reassuring his lover that he didn’t have to feel guilty about not making him cum. After all, Hoseok thinks with a smirk, they had plenty of time to fix that.

“Don’t be sad, Bambi. I think I know a way that you can make it up to me,” he says cheekily and the disappointment on the younger’s face is quickly replaced by a smug smirk that makes Hoseok’s stomach do flips for all the right reasons.

“You keep calling me Bambi and I swear I’ll ride you until you’re seeing stars,” and even though it was clearly meant to be a threat, Hoseok doesn’t take it that way in the slightest and boldly smiles in response to what he’d been told.

“Why don’t you?”

“Oh, is that a challenge?”

“Maybe… unless you’re  _ scared _ .”

“Do I look like the kind of man to run away from a challenge?” and Hoseok smirks before reaching back and playfully slapping his lover’s ass, relishing in the sweet  _ smack _  that fills the air and admiring how Kunpimook moans and writhes, back curving until it’s arched like a bow.

“Are you?” Hoseok playfully growls against the younger’s lips, tangling the fingers of his free hand in his hair and tugging Kunpimook down for another kiss that makes their lungs burn and has the younger pulling away in order to trail more kisses down the front of the elder’s body.

Each kiss that meets his skin feels like sunlight, tiny moans spilling past the elder’s lips with every brush of soft, plush lips against his neck, pulse, chest, and lower, lower, lower until Kunpimook’s sucking little hickeys into his lover’s toned navel. Every now and then, he pulls away to admire the pinkish bruises that are starting to form but doesn’t linger very long before he continues the trail, biting just a little harder into Hoseok’s hips and grinning when the elder bucks up against his mouth. When he looks up at the elder’s face, he can’t help but feel smug at how  _ fucked-out  _ Hoseok looks, pupils blown and chest heaving as if he couldn’t catch his breath.

“Am I living up to your expectations yet,  _ master _ ?” Kunpimook teases as he runs his fingers over the elder’s cock, just tiny brushes of his finger tips against his lover’s dick, and he feels excitement burst in his belly when Hoseok’s features darken, jaw tightening and eyes narrowing with a rather dangerous glint finding its way into his dark pools.

Oh, he’s so gonna get it, and he knows it.

Hoseok suddenly wraps his arms around his shoulders and flips them over so now he’s straddling Kunpimook, strong legs pinning the younger down so there was no way he could run away -- but then again, why would he want to run? The sight before him was too beautiful to tear his eyes away from, Hoseok looking more stunning than any Roman statue Kunpimook had ever seen.

He brings his hands up and runs them over his lover’s muscular arms, admiring how toned they were, and continues the trail down, eliciting a few giggles from Hoseok as he runs his hands over his delicate ribs and he can’t help but smile at how adorably  _ squirmy _  and  _ ticklish  _ the elder gets whenever he touches a sensitive spot on his body. And the best part was that Kunpimook knew where every single one was. 

The elder’s soft skin is a few shades lighter than his own but it was somewhere between honey and gold, graced with a soft glow that he knows has nothing to do with the slivers of weak sunlight filtering down at them through the tent’s sky panel. His fingers are appropriately long and his hands bear so many soft, lovely veins that Kunpimook finds himself running his thumbs over them in appreciation of these tiny little details that made up his boyfriend, not wanting to leave a single stone unturned. And once he’s done admiring his lover’s hands, he brings his hands to Hoseok’s hips, which have become a little softer since they started dating and he smiles because he loves seeing an absence of abs and in their place, a soft belly that he would always appreciate because it meant Hoseok was eating more and working out less.

And in Kunpimook’s mind, that was the perfect definition of beauty.

“I want you in me,” he whispers as he pulls Hoseok down for a kiss, fingers of his free hand curled around the elder’s cock and pumping him too slow for either of their liking. 

He figures it would be fun to tease a little, to see how tight he could wind Hoseok up, and he can see that his boyfriend is close to snapping. That dark, feral look he saw earlier has found its way into Hoseok’s dark pools again, the elder’s eyes so sharp that it appeared as if he could kill somebody with a mere look, but then it dissipates into pleasure when Kunpimook digs his thumb into the slit. Hoseok’s mouth falls open, hanging agape and eyebrows becoming knitted with pleasure, and seeing him so blissed out prompts the younger to start up his pumps hard and fast but his hand is quickly smacked away.

“Aw, why’d you make me stop?” Kunpimook whines as he watches Hoseok grab something out of his bag, showing him the bottle of strawberry-flavored lube he’d dug out.

“I wanna cum inside you,” the elder breathes as he cracks open the bottle and pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Kunpimook wrapping his legs around Hoseok’s waist as a way to tug his boyfriend closer to him.

“Fill me up, Hobi. I wanna be your slut. Wanna carry your cum in me and feel it running down my legs. I want all of you.”

“Patience, my dear Bambi,” the elder coos as he gently circles a lube-slicked finger around Kunpimook’s entrance and only when the younger gives him permission does he start to stretch him open so he can take him without any pain. 

Carefully, he cues one, two, and eventually three fingers in hopes of making sure that Kunpimook would be perfectly comfortable and Hoseok makes sure to watch his lover’s face for any signs that he might be in pain. Even though they’d made love just a few days ago, he didn’t want to do anything that would hurt his sweet boyfriend but the blissed out look on his pretty face tells him that he’s not feeling tense in the slightest and he pushes forward until he’s buried up to the knuckle. 

“Bambi, you’re doing so well,” he praises and the sweet whimper that filters past Kunpimook’s lips makes him grin, lips curling back into an easy smile as he probes around in search of  _ that special spot  _ that he knew would make his boyfriend see stars.

He knows he’s discovered it when Kunpimook suddenly bucks up at air, hips rising off the air mattress as pleasure ripped through him and Hoseok makes sure to press his fingers firm against his prostate in spite of his cramping fingers. 

Just the feeling of Hoseok’s fingertips brushing over his prostate has Kunpimook squeezing his eyes shut, the younger’s mouth falling open as he gasps every time Hoseok hits his sweet spot and he can already feel the coil in his belly tightening again. He barely registers Hoseok’s praises at this point, sweet things like “wow, baby, you’re so good for me” and “you take my fingers like a pro” and Kunpimook’s favorite, “I could fuck you like this all day long” because he’s already so far gone but he regretfully forces Hoseok to stop, whining a bit when his boyfriend pulls out his fingers.

“Is everything okay, Mookie? Why did you ask me to stop? You’re not in pain, are you?” Hoseok asks, sounding somewhat worried, and the younger male shakes his head before grabbing the lube again and pouring a generous amount into his palm, which he allows to warm up against his skin. 

He feels rather  _ small _  under Hoseok’s heavy gaze while he slicks up his cock but he can’t help but feel smug when he hears the elder’s breath hitch in his throat. And not wasting another moment, he lies back down and tugs Hoseok to him, only feeling satisfied once they’re chest to chest and they’re breathing each other’s air again.

When Hoseok falls into his embrace, Kunpimook’s arms winding around his shoulders as the elder fucks into him, it feels like they’re two puzzle pieces who have found each other again after being separated for so long and the feeling that washes over him is so wonderful that he doesn’t try to stop the whines and whimpers of bliss that bubble from his throat. 

He can hear the way Hoseok’s soul  _ sings _ , thrumming in vibrato with his own as they become one with every thrust that meets the back of his thighs and pleasured groan that escapes his lover’s throat, eyebrows having become knitted from bliss. Heat washes over them in heavy waves and it’s suddenly too hot, Kunpimook finding himself gasping for breath but he quickly discovers that his only source of oxygen is Hoseok, who he clings to with everything he’s got. 

He breathes into his lover, relishing in his sweet scent of mangoes until he’s cumming and Hoseok’s stuttering hips have stilled, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths and clinging to each other like they needed to stay connected in order to survive. 

_ And sometimes, it really does feel that way,  _ Kunpimook thinks confidently as he runs a shaky hand down Hoseok’s sweaty back, wincing a bit at the emptiness he’s left with when his lover finally pulls out before lying down next to him.

“That was really great, Hobi,” Hoseok hears Kunpimook gasp a few moments later, sounding so adorably sleepy that all the elder can do is smile and sweep away his lover’s locks away from his sweaty forehead before pressing a soft ghost of a kiss to the skin there.

“Really?” the elder asks between pants, his lips also quirking upwards into a grin to match the smile that had stretched itself across his lover’s features, and Kunpimook nods before saying,

“Yeah, that was probably the best sex we had yet. Gosh, you’ve really got fantastic dancer hips.”

“I think my dick deserves some of the credit, too.”

“Hmph, your dick is nothing without them hips.”

“Well, I guess it’s a good thing that I know how to work ‘em.”

“I guess so,” Kunpimook snorts and after tugging the striped bedsheet that sat around their hips a little higher for comfort rather than for warmth, he snuggles closer to the elder until he can feel Hoseok’s chin against his head and hear his strong heartbeat thudding steadily against his ear. And feeling perfectly content, he decides it’s time for a nap but before he closes his eyes, Kunpimook makes sure to crane his body up to kiss his lover on the mouth and he whispers,

“I love you, Hoseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> iGOT5 more one-shots to write! ;D  
> #badpunz


End file.
